Magic Mates
by Yummymummy201416
Summary: What Happens when Bella Swans twin comes back to Folks? Edward can read her mind, but yet doesn't understand it. a certain Major can be around her with out being blood thirsty, but it still sings to him, why is her blood so tainted? what is protecting her? What if Edward wasn't the only single Cullen? how does this affect the story?Jasper/OC Story M-Rated Swearing and Smut :)
1. Intro and Summery

What Happens when Bella Swans twin comes back to Folks? All everyone knows is that she has been accepted in to a selected boarding School in the UK, that she Graduated with top marks. However she is hiding something, Edward can read her mind but yet doesn't understand it him self and a certain major can be around her with out being blood thirsty, but it still sings to him, why is her blood so tainted? what is protecting her?

What if Edward wasn't the only single Cullen? how does this affect the story?

Information

 **Name:** Ella (El) Renee Swan

 **Age:** 17 years old - 10 minute's and 13 seconds older

 **Looks:** Looks exactly like Bella, but has Dark Blue/ Black Hair (Blue in the Sun/Natural Light, magically Dyed) with Purple underneath, can see it when in a pony tail. Has the same Brown eyes as Bella. Has a British Accent due to being in the UK since 11.

 **Personality:** very outgoing and sporty (due to Quiddich), more graceful than Bella, tells it how's it is. she is book smart, but very temperamental, has a bad temper and short fuse.

 **Wand** : Dragon Heartstring, 7 and half inches, made of ivy wood, Purple in colour with swirly white patterns on the handle.

 **Pets:** One OWL, (Knox) One cat (Sox)

Summery

El, left Hogwarts after graduating, She knows what the Cullen's are long before Bella does. But is she falling in love with one of them? a certain major and how is it she able to be near him with out him flipping out or freezing, I bet it is a nice change for him?

I know HP is set in the 80/90s and Twilight is much more recent, but can we pretend for the sake of the story please. El went through everything with Harry, Ron and Hermione as part of the 'golden four'. Harry defeated Voldermort in the end of Half Blood prince and Beginning of DH, it came of great cost to Dumbledore Sirius and Fred...Snape lives but is in St Mungo's El sat her exams early and graduated due to sitting her American Muggle exams for College.

Twilight happened, it will start off after the accident and Bella's shopping trip but before she works it out.


	2. Chapter One

Hi there, this is my first twilight story, I don't own anything you recognise, hope you like, and please review...inbox is always open also I will right in 1st person most of the time, its easier for me to write this way. :) And before I start can I just ask everyone to raise their wands for all the victims of the LGBT shooting in Orlando; our hearts, prayers, and thoughts go out to you all; 'Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, and, reminds us, that though we may come from different countries and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of the recent events, the bonds of friendship made will be more important than ever.' - Albus Dumbledore GOF Thank you :)

Charlie Swan sighed and peered out of the window, it felt like the hundredth time he had done it; He had just received a letter from his eldest twin daughters school, that she'd finished her exams and had just graduated and was coming home, she pushed and pushed and was able to pursued her headmistress that she didn't need be there for her final year, the board of governors agreed as long as she spends one year studying in a 'normal' school for her applications to colleges around the states, she didn't mind that but Charlie himself was worried it would stress her out.

You see Charlie and Isabella Swan were harbouring a secret; there daughter and twin was a witch, not a bad one, no far from it, she was sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry somewhere in the Scottish isles over the pond; But Charlie hadn't seen his daughter since she was 14 when she had asked to spend the summer's and all her holidays at some place called the Burrow, no Charlie didn't mind that fact she was away all the time, it was the fact of a dark wizard (who Charlie just leant that he was killed in a bloody war that ended with his death) was preventing his daughter's return. It was now Charlie pacing backwards and forward across his living room floor, waiting for her to come home he knew she'd be driving, but he still couldn't help but worry as Bella had been in a car accident that morning before school (those girls were turning him grey slowly) and was told to spend the day upstairs in bed; Charlie had sent word to the station he wont be coming in (he had the morning shift but was at the hospital with Bella but by the time they got out Charlie's shift had almost ended) but he wished he gone in even though it would have been for the hour; but now that hour was up and not even his favourite pass time would be welcomed at this point, he paced to the kitchen again, and grabbed a beer, he thought it might help his nerves yes it is only one in the afternoon but it was five o'clock somewhere in the world; Just as Charlie opened the can; there was a sound of tires screeching and loud music from right outside the house.

"SHE'S HERE" he heard Bella yell, and music cutting off along with the sound of the engine shutting down and a scrabbling up stairs, Charlie sighed and placed his open can in the fridge.

"Calm down Bells" Charlie said as she appeared at the top of the stairs; "and slow down" he said as there was a light knocking on the door, Bella huffed and slowly descended the stairs; she reached the bottom just as Charlie opened the door; there was a girl stood there, she had one trunk on her, and a back pack she smiled as her hood fell and her dark black/ blue hair fanned around her. Her bright brown eyes shone with happiness as she grinned at them both.

"Hi dad" I said lifting my hood down; as I looked at my father, I saw my dad smile under his moustache; as he opened the door wider, I moved in for a hug; dragging my trunk through the door. he hugged me tight and shut the door, and I was engulfed by warmth and the smell of my dad.

"El, oh El" he said rocking me, I closed my eyes; as I refuse to let the tears flow.

"Daddy" I said, after everything I've been though a hug is what I needed and my dad knew this as he hugged me tight.  
"I'm so sorry El" he muttered quietly in my ear. "If you need to let it out"  
"He's gone daddy, He gone" I said as he hugged me tighter,  
"Oh El, I know baby girl, he loved you," I nodded still embraced in his musky smell. Bella finally managed to come down the stairs with put falling which in itself was laughable. I felt my sister hug me from behind as she too rocked with us. My dad opened his arms further and moved me to the left of him and placed Bella at his right. And hugged both.  
"My girls" he said "my girls are back" I sniffled and stepped out of his hug,  
"Is my room ready?" I asked and Charlie nodded tears threatening to fall. "I need a moment" I said as I pulled my trunk to the stairs. Charlie coughed and followed me grabbing a few more of my bags leaving Bells to the owl cage.  
I tugged up the stairs and to the second bedroom, I whipped my wand from my black heeled boots, and looked at my dad who placed the bags on my bed.  
"Would you mind?" I asked,  
He cracked a smile and nodded "go for it" he said I waved my wand in a swirling motion and my box room became the same size as Bella's, the walls pushed back and my closet extended and was now a doubled, my single bed became a queen sized bed with posts, and thick drapes in a deep red colour and my bedding matched. There was 2 oak bedside tables which held a digital clock on one and a tablet was on the other side. The windows then became larger slightly with cream blinds and red drapes (matched the bedding) my carpet was thick and fluffy white along with a red rug, my small wall mirror became floor length and my draws were held more than they should as my trunk moved to the end of the bed and started un-packing itself, instead of a computer in the corner like Bella had, I had a large book case and writing desk where a quill and ink sat. Along with my owl perch.  
Charlie and Bella looked around in astonishment as the last of my heels and bags went in to the closet. the white doors closing softly and revealing the Swan family crest (which was a swan inside a large shield) on one door and the Hogwarts crest on the other door. It also had a locking meconium which only opened up to my thumb print; inside the closet behind a separate door was where a small potions desk was and all my magical plants and ingredients were.  
"That never gets old" he said shaking his head, he hugged me one more time and left me and Bella too it, she was laid on my bed.  
"Can you please do my bed" she sighed as she snuggled further in to the quilts and pillows I laughed and nodded my head, making my way to the trunk, and pulling out some pictures, some moved some didn't. I looked at the moving one, a family of Red heads smiling and waving at me, I sat down next to Bella as she hugged me tight.  
"Oh El," she said. she sat there and pulled the photos from my hand, she then went to her room, I heard her banging and rustling in her room, before she came back, she sighed as she realised I hadn't moved at all, she handed me one with a frame in. It was a still of me and Two people who looked the same- identical even, that Charlie took when he was in England visiting, it was of me and my best friends; Fred and George Weasley, the two jokers of Hogwarts. She placed it on my bed side table.  
"He'll be watching down on you," she said hugging me more, she then handed me a few more still photos that were in the frames, "I remembered you can't put the moving ones in glass covered frames, my ears still hurt" she said referring to the time she attempted to put one of my wizarding photos in a frame for my birthday, and the people who where in the frame spent the entire time screaming and banging on the glass pane, poor Bella had to get Mrs Weasley to come and sort them out, I grinned slightly and looked at her,

"Thank you" I said as she smiled at me

"Ergh, well no problem its erg what I'm here for" she said and smiled at me. Nudging me in the shoulder.

"You ready for School?" Bella asked and I nodded

"Pretty much, just not liking the fact of being a new toy" I said as she laughed

"Yeah that's Folks for you," she said as the door bell rang, I laughed and pushed her off my bed, and she fell down laughing

"You know I could just turn you in to a toad" I laughed she got up and pulled me off the bed and in to a headlock "Oh please turn Mike in to a toad, I'd love to see that" she said twisting me around

"Who's Mike?" I asked as I followed her, she laughed as I tickled her sides and she let go of me, I stood and straightened my hair.

"A boy at the school, follows me around like a lost puppy" she said I laughed and shooed her out the door.

"I will see what I can do" she groaned and I laughed as she turned to me in the hallway,

"Do you have any books on magical stuff like erm creatures and stuff?" I rolled my eyes

"Of course Bella I did study at a magic school after all" she nodded and pushed back through my door,  
"I can read them right?" I nodded,  
"But you can't say anything of what you find to anyone, this is just reading right?" I said pulling a few from my bookshelf, mainly ones on vampires, Hags and Werewolves and handed her my Fantastic Beasts and where to find them book as well. The easy stuff  
"Yes" she said a little too quickly I looked at her suspiciously, she was up to something, I passed her the books anyway and she grinned at me.

"Well just don't go hunting them out, I'm done with fighting" she nodded thanked me and quietly shut the door behind her, I sighed and went to my draws and picked out bottoms and a long shirt that belonged to Fred, I sniffed a few tears away as I smelt his scent, it had been a few months but still stung a little, losing your best friend, but its amazing what magic can do.

I went to the bathroom and went for a quick shower, my clothes went in the wash basket and I was showered and in bed before the sun had even set, I was left to it but Charlie kept checking before going to bed himself along with Bella.

I was drifting in and out of sleep and I thought I had heard Bella's window creek open but I put it down to my dreams, my wand was gripped tightly in my hand which was under the pillow but it still never left my hand.

There you go the rewrite of chapter one ... what did you think? review please, oh here's a little extra for you, let me know if its complicated I may have cheated for a bit on timings but I wanted an action packed first chapter :)

El had travelled from Hogwarts to Burrow Via the Knight bus (2 hours) at 7 am (all US time), took the 9am Port key from The Burrow, UK to Seattle, US arrived at a storage unit Charlie set up (for her car) at 10am and arrived at Swan residence 3 hours later at 1pm...she's been up since about 530am but is used to being up early due to being in the library with Hermione all the time, yes she is tired but has taken potions to keep herself awake and spend time with family.

I don't fully understand the difference between US and UK times, (I'm from England myself and resided here for all my life and never left lol) but will try and make it so its less complicated, if I have any US fans who are willing to help me with this story, and answer any questions, or even correct my mistakes, feel free to inbox me or comment, I really don't mind, I don't want to offend anyone both sides of the pond anyway, just want people to like my story. PS all my A/n will be either the end of my chapters or in a note on my profile, but all notes will be in bold and any thoughts my characters have (i.e. Edward and El) will be in italics, sometimes there will be slight extras/explanations as well (like the one above) will be in italics too :) thanks :) ps i will be posting different sizes of chapters, some will be longer than others, I am a mother of two so it depends on when I can update or write or have a muse lol thanks again xxx


	3. Chapter Two

**Hi there welcome to chapter two; I am sorry that I haven't updated in what seems like forever (but in reality I think it is a week.) I have been super busy looking after my two children and my home, and litrally I haven't had time to write, but my head is filled on how i want the stroy to go. I even have an idea on how to end it (but that is way off at this point. Any way I hope you enjoy on with the show :)**

Chapter 2

Waking at the sound of my alarm, I groaned as I shut it off and rolled from my front to my back and staring at the celing, I watched at the stars twinkled in the sky (it is similar to the one at Hogwarts but it shows only a stary night). I heard a soft knocking and watched as my door opened and Bella poked her sleepy head in.  
"Oh good your awake, Charlie's made coffee for you, left it downstairs, you okay going to school on your own?" she asked.  
I nodded not really a morning person until I had caffine inside.  
she quietly shut my door and left me to it; I sighed and got up from my warm bed; grabbing my phone and pressing the call button I picked out an outfit for school while I waited. As I showered last night, i chenged my underwear to a black boyshorts and matching lacey bra; I manged to put on some wet look leggings before my best friend Hermione picked up the phone.  
"Sorry El was having lunch" She said her accent thick with excitment. "how did the move go? How is Bella?"  
Putting on a long sleeveless white top, that came down just passed my hips and picked a black top on, which had a set of vampire fangs on and it had written in red 'I want to do bad things with you' with splats of blood.  
"Every things fine mione, Just getting ready to go Folks high" I muttered picking out thick bright pink and yellow spotted socks, and my black ankle boots with a 3 inch thick heels. Grabbing a black and red backpack;  
"Ohh please tell me how it goes? Did you sleep all right? it must be early there?" she asked  
"Yep" I said popping the 'p' "its like 6 in the morning"  
"Are you nervous?" she asked  
"Nope" poping the 'p' yet again putting my socks and boots on the bed.  
"Lair" she said smuggly, I rolled my eyes and sighed as I placed a folder, a4 note book, and a couple of pens in the backpack. My tablet then went in the back pack along with my river island purse.  
"I'm not" I shrugged; "It's gonna be filled to the brim of Muggles, It gonna be peaceful"  
As me and Hermione chatted a little while as I flittered around my room, getting ready, using magic on my hair to put it in lose waves across my back; but using the Muggle way to apply my makeup, giving me a smoky eye look. After chatting for a further 30 minutes taking notice of my alarm clock stating it was now 7-30am; I hung up and opened my curtians and blinds letting in the natural light.  
I bounced down the stairs as I put an umbrella in my bag, smiling at a passing Bella who trugged upstairs from having breakfast; I saw that dad had left for the station that was his wife and family. Smiling at the small pile of pancakes and bottle of syrip on the side. Putting my bag on the table I Poured myself a coffee in my travel mug, I then sat down at the table and ate the pancakes and drank my drink.  
I heard Bella coming down her truck keys in her hand.  
"You gonna find the school okay? or should you follow?" she asked  
"I'll follow, give us a sec to brush my teeth", she nodded and sat on the opposite side of the table from where I sat; as I rinced my plate and placed it in the dish washer, and bounced back up the stairs. I brushed my teeth and grabbed a red raincoat from my room and my car keys, along with my phone, (which I realised I forgot, my wand was in my hoster which was in my boot attached to my ankle over my socks)  
Bouncing back down the stairs I smiled as Bella handed me my bag and followed me out the door.  
"Don't go too fast yeah?" I grinned at her, she glared at me, blush rising in her cheeks but smiled softly at me.  
"Missed you" she muttered to herself

"Ditto" I nodded at her knowing she didn't like attention or affection. I had pulled my car behind Bella's truck when I arrived, so when I started my car I reversed in to the parking space that dad uses for his crusier, turning the volume on my stereo loud so my windows shook as _Shinedown - Cut the Cord_ played, Bella shook her head and climbed in her truck as I waited for her.

Soon enough and with out gettting lost (I could never lose Bella in that monstrosty of a truck) we had arrived at the school parking lot, with me bopping dancing and singing (well attepting to) to _Disturbed -'In to the light'_. I noticed Bella's truck didnt stand out to most of the other cars, however My brand spaking new deep midnight black almost a dark blue Golf did. People knew there was going to be a new face and guarantied they guessed judging by the pointing (and UK Union Jack flag window sticker in my rear window) they knew who it was. I pulled in to the gap next to Bella, and took the space opposite a large jeep and a sliver Volvo. I watched in amusement as Bella climbed out and full blown glared at the Volvo. I laughed and hurried to her side, after putting on my coat, grabbing my bag and locking up the car.  
"Why do you have a deep hatered to the volvo?" she looked at me and blushed as she jumped about a foot in the air.  
"EL" she shreeched holding a hand over her heart, people looking over us and whispering.  
"WHAT" I shouted back making some poor boy, who walked passed us drop his bag in a large puddle. I laughed aloud at the poor dude, who was now holding dripping wet bag and glaring at us, Bella blushed and hurried out an apology, and pulled my arm towards the main bulding;  
arriving in the office I giggled more at the sheer greenary and fake plants about.  
"As if they don't have enough green outside, they bring it inside" I whispered to Bella she glared at me and mouthed me to 'shut up' _oh I do love winding you up little sister_ I thought to myself smirking at her that could rival Draco Malfoy.  
"Hello dears?" A voice asked, I looked towards the only desk in the room where a plump women sat, her hands with fake red nails held some paperwork; as she looked at us; she wore a cream nitted jumper that was far to big for her, but she looked shocked as her red lips opened in to a professional smile.  
"Can I help you both?" she said nicely  
"Yeah erm my sister Ella Swan just started-" Bella said  
"El" I said cutting across from her "it saves the confusion of Bella and Ella" I said she nodded and placed her paper work down,  
"Of course El" she said "come here dear and we can sort you out, Bella why don't you head for class" She said to my sister as I stepped towards the desk.  
"Erm okay, see you El" she said shooting out the door, red faced  
"Well From what Chief Swan says you were in Boarding school?" she asked me I nodded

"Yes ma'am, in England, it was fairly large" I said thinking of the castle "it was in a re-built castle" I said half telling the truth, she didnt need to know that it was just last year it was re-built but it had been standing for thousands of years before hand.  
"Wow, bet that's a sight?" she asked I nodded  
"It had a large lake and everything, surrounded by the mountins of Scotland" I nodded at her, she smiled at me and pulled some paper work to me, it was a map, a time table and a small slip.  
"Not sure how it worked back there, but here we sign this" she said handing me a peice of paper with student rule and guidelines on,  
"And have a teacher in every lesson sign this today, and bring back" she said handing me the slip as I handed her the signed sheet back she nodded at me in thanks and placed it on the fairly tidy table, next to her. She then went on to highlight the best route for my classes, and highlighted where the cafateeria was, she said if I needed anything than to ask as the students would be happy to help. I nodded as she dismissed me. I had stepped out in to an almost full corridor and head to my locker. Looking at my timetable a final time I held my head high as I looked for room room 7 for Americain History with Mr .  
Ingoring the whispers and looks, I headed towards a balding brown haired teacher, who was writting on the board; the cass seemed full now as the bell rang, Mr Jugs smiled at me and handed me back ,my slip which I placed in my back pack and the last of students trickled in and took their seats, he guided me to the front of his desk and smiled at the class and removed his hand from my shoulder.  
"Now I am gathering from the talk of the town, that our new student had joined us" he said his voice soft and deep but weavering with age, smiled at me "Miss Swan please introduce us" I looked at the quite class, my confidence wavering slightly, I took a breath and smiled at the class; _time to get this show on the road El_ I thought looking around.  
"My Name is Ella Swan but for the love of all thing holy, call me El; I don't want heads to roll" I joked and grinned at Mr Jugs; there was a few sniggers around the room and he chuckled next to me.  
"I studied in the UK, for almost all my school life in a Boarding school; it was no means fun, it was like Fort Nox." I thought about the times me and Harry got caught sneaking out "well it was situated in Scolands mountins which wasnt fun, there was no signal" I said "we couldnt even use our phones; I was there from 11 years old till last month" I sighed "I graduated early, but to get in to college I have to get my diploma's from america; espacally as I want an Ivory league college; Hence why I moved here with Bella and our dad." I said.  
"What college do you want?" asked Mr Jugs.  
"Eather Brown or Harvard, I want to be a lawyer" I said "If that doesn't work I plan to follow my pop's footpath and become a cop" and _if that don't work then I'm off to Romaina to train under Charlie Weasley as a dragon trainer_ I thought.  
"Wow, got it figured out then?" he asked impressed, most of his students wanting seattle or washington, even the smart Cullen's want Alaska; but not once has anyone wanted or got accepted to Brown or Harvard, well some did but not very many,  
"Yes, sir, my Boarding school drilled it in us from the start, they them selves are very strict" I stated he nodded "I wanted to be here with Bella also; Before we both head of to college" He nodded  
"Well then, please take a seat next to Mr. Hale" He said pointing to the back, "Jasper, please raise your hand"  
A pale hand rose from the very back of the room, all I could see at the moment was a tuff of blonde curly hair, smiling at the teacher, who handed me a book and I walked to the back of the room, the Pale arm dropped as soon as I arrived at the double table. My eyes widened at the sheer beauty of this man because there is now way that this speciman of a man was a boy I smiled as I placed my bag at the side of the desk and my book on the table. He stared at me his beatiful gold eyes, were like tunnels as the followed me as I sat besides him. I smiled at him and reached down for my pens and notebook out of my bag. Straighing up I flicked my hair over my shoulders, I watched him stiffen and hold his breath but he seem to relax just a little bit his beautiful face frowned in confusion as he stared at me. I shot him a confused look and shurgged and focused on the lesson. My hair fall over my right shoulder creating a dark blue curtian his side and a purple one my side.  
I couldnt conentrate at all in the lesson as I felt his confusing stare on the side of my head, I heard a pencil snap, and looked at him through my hair, he seem to be gripping the pencil tightly his knuckles whiter as it snaped in his hands, by the the time I looked at him he had a fresh one in hand and the old one dissapeared.  
I shrugged and brushed it off and took more notes. The rest of the lesson passed by quickly and I had biology next and I didn't have the beatiful Jasper in this lesson but I did have a golden eye black haired girl, and a girger curly haired tall guy that followed close to the pixie girl. They both had the same eyes as Jasper and they both had beauty to rival his. She was hyper active and was tiny, she stood smaller than me, but she seem to have a knowing glint in her eye as she smiled at me and also stared at me, the tall dude had a cheekiness about him that reminded me of Ron, and he cheekily waved at me, I shrugged as I got in to my assigned seat and gathered that they were all related.

The morning passed in a fast pace and I was soon meeting Bella for lunch, we entered the cafeteeria and it quitened down a little as we entered with a prepy brown haired girl and her dark haired quite friend. The chatter picked up as we entered the lunch line.  
"Do you have any fish and chips?" I aksed the lunch lady, she shook her head in a confused manner and I sighed; looking at Bella's smirking face.  
"Your not in Oz anymore Mary Popins" She said grinning at me I huffed and grabbed a salad and some fries  
"Chips" I said pointing to the fries on my tray, she grabbed a pizza and two can of Cola  
She shook her head "Fries" she said placing a can on my tray, next to my mountin of tomato sauce  
I grabbed a bottle of water as well for my last period Gym.  
I sighed as her two friends giggled, as we paid and made way to the windows near the back of the cafeteria, passing the small girl and the fellow out of biology, Jasper was also there, staring at me, along with a bronze haired skinny male, a large built dark haired guy, and a beatiful blonbde, who huffed and folded her arms, glaring at Bella as we passed and sat down next to an Asian tanned looking spotty kid and a blonde hair dude.  
"Hey Bella" the blonde smiled his eyes lighting up, "Who's your friend?" he asked his blue eyes raking my body and I knew that look and I placed my tray next to my sister.  
"Don't even think about it" I said glaring at him. "otherwise I will be removing _very_ important body parts with a rusty spoon" I said sitting down next to Bella. She glared at me as the boy gulped and the girls who sat in verious spaces around the table giggled. I empted some tomato sauce on the fries and picked and placed it im my mouth.  
"El" Bella half wispered half yelled at me  
"Bella" I said in the same tone she huffed and glared at me as the table erupitted in giggles. yes boy can giggle who knew.  
"This is El, my twin" She said glaring the last part.  
"Oh Belly Bear you love me" I said holding her hands and hugging her arm.  
"EL" She blushed as the table laughed,  
"You are awesome" the blonde said getting closer to me "I'm Mike, Mike Newton"  
I smiled "Swan, El Swan" I said in my best 007 voice, accent at all.  
"Wow your British?" the prepy girl asked  
"Erm no" I said looking at her _how stupid can she be?_ "I just studied there from 11 years old, I was born here like Belly was" she elbowed me in the side at her nickname.  
"Belly?" Mike asked in confusion.  
"Its a nickname," I said slowerly "None of you can use it though" I siad looking at the group "just me and my dad. My hobby is turning people in to ten pins, and using there heads as bowling balls" I said sarcastically. Bella groaned  
"Sorry she tapped in the head" she said point to me; everyone laughed but it was the kind of laugh that didnt know if she was joking or not.  
"Well some one had to cheer your saggy ass up" I said smiling at her to let her know I meant no harm the poor girl suffers in silence enough.  
"Bitch" She muttered  
"Jerk" I said and she laughed at me. I opened my can of drink and smiled at Angela who was the dark haired quite girl name, I grinned at Bella who I nugded, I notice the Asian kid (who was called Eric) watched along with Angela and Bella as Mike's attention was on Jess (the prepy girl) as I reched for his un opened can and shook it as hard as I could and placed it back in to place. Eric snorted, trying to hold his laughter; Angela smiled softly and shook her head, and Bella well she just steared in horror as Mike went to open the can, holding it between himself and Another girl who joined us, she had blonde hair and spoke with a nasily voice that rubbed me the wrong way. I smirked again at Bella as the can expolded all over Mike and the girl (later learned she was Lauren) as he opened it Eric laughed the loudest and a shreek could be heard over him which quitened the cafateeria, which all looked at Mike and Lauren as she fumed and Mike tried but failed to apologize to her, the entire hall laughed- a booming great laugh drew me to look at the table with the beautiful Jasper on,  
"Who are they?" I asked/whispered to Bella, she followed my gaze and glared at the table  
"No-one" she huffed pushing her tray away.  
" _They_ are the Cullens/Hales" Jessica sighed as Bella huffed "They moved here a few years ago; they are Dr and Mrs. Cullen's adopted children, but they are _together_ together its weird" Ang rolled her eyes and smiled softly.  
"Well that's nice, couldn't have all them teens around the house though; imagine the arguments" I said remembering the Weasleys and there brood of children.  
"Yes but the blonde that's Rosaile Hale, shes with the big one Emmett Cullen, I'm not sure if it is legal" she muttered  
"It is" I said they looked at me "There adopted, its quite common actully; in the litral sense they are family but they aren't related by blood. Some care kids do fall in love with there adopted siblings, its a common ground and protection of one another after all the hardships of adoption and forstering and care systems, they find themselves realating to one another" they looked in supirise at me and I strugged "The systems no differnet to the UK I gather?"  
"Whatever" she siad at me flicking her hair over her shoulder "Alice Cullen the small one, shes with Sebasian Hale,The red haired one" pionting to the small one who held the arm of Bash. The two were in my biology class.  
"And the Bronze haired one, thats Edward," She said blushing at the name I rolled my eyes.  
"The Blonde haired dude; I have him in History Jasper Hale right?" she nodded  
"Yep, Sebasian is a distant realative to the Hale twins; Mrs Cullen's there aunt or something" I nodded at her Jasper and edward were both staring at us. Bella had gone pale and huffed again "She can't have kids though" I snorted  
"Like that stops someone, she can't have kids so what? she takes in her neice and nephew in and then opens her home and her heart for other children who need a home, clothes on there backs and a warm meal. Not everyone was born with the luxury of loving parents, not everyone is wanted, that is the whole point of the system is it not?" I asked, oh Harry if only there was a system for you  
"erm well yeah I erm guess" she said as her mouth opened in shock, most of the table had gone quite and started at me during my rant.  
"Sorry" I breathed closing my eyes, as Harrys Memories flowed through me "I -i-i-i- Have a friend, the system failed him" I shut my eyes again as I saw Vernon's fat fist fly towards me.  
"Harry?" Bella asked me softly putting a hand on me; I nodded and she squeezed my hand. "is he okay?" Bellas asked the question, the table was still quiet so they heard her.  
I nodded and smiled as the memories washed away.  
"Yep" I said popping the 'p' and Harry's smiling face flashed before my eyelids, "He's now training to be a cop for the community in" I said as I thought of Harry and his Auror training. She nodded at the hidden meaning and smiled.  
"Dad will be pleased" She said the others looked in confusion.  
"Dad and Bells came to England for a week in the summer holidays; and met some of my friends, we spent alot of time with Harry, he came from a bad place" I said, they looked at me in sympathy "But he's okay now, just when you got on the subject of Mrs. Cullen I couldn't help but relate slightly, I'm sorry" Jess grinned  
"It's okay," she giggled and looked behind me. "Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen are looking over here" she fluttered her eyelashes behind me.  
I looked back behind me and raised an eyebrow at Jasper who smirked in a way that rivaled my own and nodded towards Edward. I looked at my sister who stared at him they both seem to be in a world of there own and I winked at Jasper. He laughed a little ans spoke to his siblings  
"Jaspers cute," I half whispered to Bella. "But I bet Eddie boy is more your type" I grinned and smiled as she blushed a wacked my arm.  
"They don't date" Said Lauren who came back now wearing a clean gym top.  
"Who?" I asked looking at her in suprise didn't even realise she dissapeared.  
"Edward or Jasper" She glared at me and leaned forward "Jasper's _mine_ " She hissed I smiled and placed my elbows on the table and my hands under my chin and battered my eye lashes at her.  
"I thought Jasper didn't date?" I asked sweetly she huffed "You never know him and Eddie may you know-" Bella knocked my arm from under me as a the same booming laugh was heard across the caffateera - again  
 _damn! that laugh is laugh is loud 3 guess who it belongs too_ I thought  
Lauren huffed and walked off finaly piece again  
"You're mean" Bella said I shrugged  
"They will thank me one day, if she thinks they are gay; then Jess and Lauren will stop asking them out all the time." I half wispered  
"How'd you figure that out?" She asked  
"Well it obvious; Jess is the same with Ed isnt she?" I asked whispering to her, she looked at Jess who was in a full on flirting with Mike who came back with a matching gym shirt to Lauren's and she nodded. "Well if they stop it give him chance to ask you" She looked at me in horror and blushed again.  
"It's not like that" She muttered looking at the Cullen table. Edward smirked a little bit talking to Alice.  
"Purlease" I said "He's been staring at you all lunch, He's gonna do it" she blushed and looked away from the table. "just so you know Charlie may know how to use a gun but I know how to remove body parts, with a wand" I whispered low in her ear making sure know one heard me, she smiled  
"I wish you were here the first time I got here" She sighed I looked at her strangely and she proceeded to tell me what happened with in the first week about Ed giving her whiplash.  
"I'll give that boy more than fucking whiplash" I growed now glaring at the table, Edwards head snapped up and looked at me, I thought of many different ways I could get him by using magic. He looked confused, but stared right at me.  
I cocked my eyebrow up and mouthed 'I dare you' at him; he gulped a little and went back down to talk to his siblings.

A few hours later it was the end of the day, nothing ramotly intresting happened, except I argued (and won) with the Gym teacher, I had none of the Cullen's except for last period Gym, but the rumour was Jasper had decided to skip along with Edward; At the end of the day I skipped my way across the car park. Edwards car gone and so was Bella's truck. So I sorted myself out and drove home, when I got there Bella was starting dinner. she explained to me that they were blood typing in Boloigy and she skipped the rest of the afternoon and came home early. She also told me how Edward was being wierd with her and was now talking. I shrugged at her and stated that boys never grow up and have an emtional range of a teaspoon.  
Bella then shoved me out the kitcken and told me to go get some sleep; Having only arrived her yesterday.

I hummed my way to the shower with my comfy sweats and towels and settled down for a bit before dinner, Bella woke me for some dinner and i fell asleep in my pasta; before Charlie sent me back to my room to sleep of the Jet lag. it wasn't even 9pm and I was out. Unware of the body lerking in the shadows, staring in confusion at my wand, his curly blonde hair falling in his bright Gold eyes...

 **ohhhh wow thats a long one, i do apologise but i got so in to it :)...what do you all thing hope you like it Lol :) Rate and review please :) see you soon :D xxxx**


	4. Chapter Three

**hi there again; did you enjoy Chapter 2? oh i do hope u did :) any way I best get the important stuff out the way. I don't own anything that you all recongise :) on with the show :)**

Chapter Three

Waking with a shiver, I looked around my almost dark room; my wand a blaze with light as I searched my room. I was cold and had no idea why. Still with my wand alight, I placed it on the bed side table and looked towards my moving curtians.  
 _Wait moving curtians; why the hell is my window open_.  
I slammed my window shut and glared out towards the forest; feeling eyes on me.  
"I know your out there, I can sense you" I whispered towards the rest of the forest.  
"El?" I jumped as I didn't hear my sister enter the room "Are you okay?" I nodded looking back towards the window, the feeling of being watched lessoned a little. "Well it's time to get ready" she muttered I nodded, as she passed me a warm mug of coffee.  
"I'm thinking of talking to Jasper today, what you reckon?" I asked her she froze by my door.  
"Why? The Cullen's they dont talk to anyone outside there family?" She asked.  
"You did yesterday with Eddie, maybe you changed that" I pointed she nodded  
"Suppose so; well good luck" She smiled at me and left the room.  
"ERGH" I sighed as it was 6-30 all ready, I needed to get my ass in gear.  
I picked out a girly off the shoulder top, with sleeves down to my elbows, skinny blue jeans, and brown calf lengh heeled boots, along with a brown beaded double necklace a gold watch with a brown face, along with brown bangels, and also I picked out brown squared gold earings and matching ring and I picked out a brown over the shouldered bag. I placed my hair in a high pony tail and curled the purple underneath (so it could be seen through my hair), putting on light makeup I decided to have natural eyeshadow with hint of brown.  
Smiling at my appearance, I bounced down the stairs, suprised that Charlie was sat there dressed in green fishing gear.  
"Fishing again daddy?" I asked placing my mug in the dishwasher, and going to the cubourd where the granola bars are kept. He nodded  
"Yep, Going with Harry and Billy" I finished muching on the bars, and hugged dad  
"Send my love to Harry and Uncle Billy for me" he nodded and with a will do and a bye he was out the door.  
"You can go if you like, Belly"I said she smiled at me.  
"You sure?" I nodded as she went out the door. I hummed as I brush my teeth, and my wand buzzed in my boots, as someone entered my magical wards I had placed on the house, Charlie knew of course but he wasnt connected to it like I was. He just trusted me to tell him if something was wrong.  
Pulling my brush out the mouth, and my wand out my pocket I hurried out the door and down to the back door. Surely enough there was a figure in a black cloke on my lawn, the wand raised not towards me but towards the forest.  
"Expelliarmus" I screeched and caught the wand as it flew in the air; the figure spun round me in shock, the cloak span in the wind.  
"El?" The figure had a deep voice, the figure moved a hand from inside the cloak and pulled the hood.  
I saw a mass of thick black hair before lauching at the dark haired figure. He laughed as he span me  
"Harry" I giggled out; as he placed me down and hugged me tighter. I handed him the wand back.  
"El there something in the woods, it was watching as I apperated" He looked worried, he didn't want to bring any worry to his freind but she attracted trouble just as much as she did.  
"I know I spotted them this morning" I said he gave me a look and sighed "I'll handle it"  
"Come on Charlies down by the rez, I'm sure he'd love to see you, I wanna fetch Bella bop from school. We are soo skipping" I said excitedly he laughed and grinned at me.  
"I'd love to see Charlie again" he said as I hung his cloak on the pegs and handed him one of Charlie's coats, thankfully he had worn jeans and t-shirt with a hoody and trainers.  
"Lets go," he said pulling me out as I locked the door. I raced to my car and he jumped in the passager side.  
"Bella will freak, I can't wait to see the look on her new boyfriend" I said as Halestorm blasted through my speakers.  
"Bella?, boyfriend? the two don't go" he laughed  
"Well no but she fancies him" I muttered as we pulled in a packed car park. BElla was stood with Jess and gang and Eddie Cullen was stood at the other end of the car park.  
"Is he any good?" Harry asked cleaning his glasses  
"Dunno, never met him" he smiled and dived out the car. and i followed suit. I was parked near Cullens as there wasn't many spaces left. And she hadn't spotted us.  
"Watch this"I said quitely, feeling the sensation of being watched I looked at Jasper and winked and waved at him.  
"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN" I screeched at the top of my lungs, she jumped in the air as the car park went quite.  
"What the fuck?"I heard from Emmett Cullen;  
"WHAT" she screeched back blushing at the attention. I refused to move from the car, and shouted back.  
"I HAVE A SUPRISE FOR YOU," she rushed over red and glaring, she stopped in shock at the figure next to me.  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW" She growled at him. He laughed as he bounced and hugged her spinning her around laughing with her as tears rolled down her eyes; there was a small growl from the group next to me.  
"Relax Cullen he our brother in all but blood" I snapped.  
SMACK  
"Yeah go bella" Emmett shouted  
"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WAS YOU THINKING?" she screeched  
I looked over at Bella and Harry, she was now hugging him tightly crying and he was rubbing his cheek with his free hand,  
"You could have been hurt or killed" She muttered red faced.  
"Oppsie sorry forgot she was angry; sorry Harry" I said bouncing towards them  
"Sorry...sorry...sorry" he quickly chased me around the car park ingoring the looks and whispered; I was running towards my car when I slipped forward and dived in to the group.  
"Mr. Emmett Cullen please save me from the big bad Mr Britian." Hiding behind the bigger Cullen, not caring about the looks nor the glares from his ice queen girlfriend he laughed and picked me up. Holding me out of reach from Harry  
"Your right Ally cat, I'm gonna like her" I giggled as Harry took in Emmetts form.  
"Holy shit America is bigger." Harry muttered, I giggle,  
"Okay Captian America put me down" I said and he gently set me down on my feet,  
"Whoha" I said as my head span, my hand instictivly reached out from the first arm I grabbed and it was too thin to be emmetts too thick to be eddies and bash was in front of me next to Alice who smiled and squeaked and I felt a blush creep to my face as I looked to the suprise eyes of Jasper Hale.  
"Morning" I said cheerly, suprising him even more by hugging him. I grinned as I bounced to a suprised Harry and smirking Bella.  
"Not a word, not one" I said to the both of them.  
"Bye English" I heard Emmett rattle as he made his was to class with his siblings, the school had alreadied emptyed while me and Harry were running round the parking lot.  
"Bye Cap" I waved and unlocked my Car, Bella dived in the back and Harry took front. I screeched out the car park and headed down to the rez and hoped Charlie wasn't to angry.

After about 20 mintues of driving and random giggling, it was like it was summer all over again but we were missing two very important people, we arrived at the rez and I pulled behind Charlie's crusier. It was still early so I knew he was still at sue's.  
"Hey daddyo, me and Bells have a suprise" he looked in shock as me and Bella wondered in.  
"Girls, what the hell you doing out of school, Bella you should no better." He gruffed out.  
"I know but this is really good" I whined at him.  
"What is?" he stood up glaring his mustash twiching in anger.  
"Erm Hi Uncle C" Harrys voice came from behind me.  
"Harry?" He asked "Harry Potter?" he paled in shock.  
"Charlie?" Billy asked. pulling up next to his best friend staring in shock at the boy.  
"No i'm okay Billy, my boy's just returned from England" Charlie said placing a light hand on Harrys form, he then pulled him in to a hug, Harry was always welcomed from the start. He disliked the was the Dursley's treated him and push for a conviction; but Harry didn't budge, the small fortune his parants left him was enough for him to dissapear, and never look back. Plus he'd just made up with his cousin Dudley.  
"Harry, as in little Harry Potter our El keeps telling us about." Billy said  
Harry Nodded and pulled out from Charlie,  
"That's the one sir,you must be Billy Black?" He said holding his hand out to him "I'm sorry I was intrupting your day and intruding on you home." Billy Shook his hand. and shook his head

"Not a problem Mr Potter"  
"Please Just Harry, I'm sick of the Mr. Potter crap at work"  
"Erm Billy knows about everything, Harry, we did some digging after your godfather died. Billy's 4th cousin to Siruis; there great grandfathers where brothers, but Billy Grandfather got shund when he came out as a squib" I said. I had noticed Res Harry had wondered off with Sue as Harry stared at Billy in shock.  
"How is Sir-" I shook my head at Billy from my spot behind Harry, but Harry face was scrunch up in pain  
"Nope not today, daddy can me and Bells skip school today? I want to show Harry around before he apperated back home" I pleaded. he looked at us three and nodded,  
"I'll ring the school" Bella Laughed which earned a quick glance my way.  
"What the hell did you pair do?" He said looking at me and Harry.

After a long rant, Charlie sent us on our way and we had to be back later for us to go to the dinner to treat Harry.  
"I Have an idea;" I said as we climb a tree, well I did Harry kept Bella from tripping and falling my eyes glistening Harry groaned.  
"This can't be good;" He muttered saving Bella yet again,  
"No it's actully a good idea, we can find the clearing, the one me and You found with Ron, Harry and we can practice your training." I smiled apperating infront of Bella making her jump and trip on her ass. I laughed as she groaned and glared at me. Harry picked her up.  
"Appreate or fly?"  
"FLY" Bella screeched no way did she like apperating, she did it once and threw up everywhere. "We are defantly flying" She said,  
"Okay" Harry pulled his fire bolt from out of his jeans pocket and re grew it to his orginal size, as i Accico'd my own Nimbus 2001's from the house.

It didn't take long before me and Harry racing throught the sky, well above the clouds, Bella Holding on to Harry like super glue supressing a giggle. We arrived at a clearing, after spotting the usual big glass house we needed to look for.  
"Come on El!" Harry screeched as him and Bella passed me through the trees. we were now in the thick of the woods away from praying muggle eyes.  
"I'm coming sheesh"I said as we entered the clearing, Bella was being helped of the broom by Harry; his cloak folded on the floor with a small pinic we brought already set up.  
"Your slow old gal" He muttered as he opened the bottle of fire wiskey.  
"You think that's wize old man?" I said as he down a shot,  
"Only one. Plus I'm with 2 of my 4 favourite girls, I'm celebrating" He nodded  
"Why?" Bella pressed  
"OMG YOU'RE GONNA DO IT" I screeched making Bella jump Harry grin and some birds fly from the trees. laughing and launching myself at Harry poor Bell looked confused.  
"Harry's gonna ask his girl to marry him" I said whiping a tear.  
"Ginny right?" Bella asked Harry nodded as she not yet meet the only Weasley girl. "About damn time" She said getting up to hug him,  
"Right back to buisness" Harry said. "El set up the wards, for stray spells. We don't need Muggle charms otherwize Bellie isn't going to see them sparks fly" He said his wand already in his hand.  
I nodded "how far out?"  
"Medium, set some obsitcals as well it be good for her to see a proper one and good for me and moving targets" I nodded and set to work, I uprooted a few trees and transformed them in to a run down car and a few large rocks. I also tranformed a few trees to resembel a few life like creatures demon from hell, vampire and a werewolf, none could get bella or us and they didnt have the effect of the real thing they just paced and waited for me or Harry to start they were dummies basicly. There was also a few dummies of known deatheaters They were just moving targets that only attacked when we raised our wands along with daisies tranformed in to golf balls and basket balls along with blugders that flew over head. They shrank in the ground and only came about if me or Harry stepped in a certain spot to attack one another. Other than that the field was empty. Harry set up the charm on Bella so no curses could go wayward and attack her.  
"To or Against?" I asked getting in postion  
"Against, I still don't know your weakspots" He grinned  
"Of course you forget who trained me"  
"Nope how could I forget, god rest he soul"  
I nodded as I took my place and faced Harry my wand, infront of my face; Harry did the same  
"How is he?" I asked as I flicked my wand to the side of me  
"Still the same" he said doing the same whipping noises filled the air as we did this. I nodded thinking of my gardian Severus Snape survived the battle but only by the skin of his teeth. He got bit by Nagini, Voldermorts pet; and is paralized from the neck down. St Mungo's is doing the best they can but there not sure if it going to be long before he goes.  
Both me and Harry bowed to one another, Bella sat and watched in amazment as she huddled in the cloak; Harry tranfigered a leaf to act as a gazeboo and charm on her so she didnt get wet or cold.  
we both counted ten spaces and raised our wands, and crouched in a defence position.  
"No illegals but go harmful; Bella the safe word is Hogwarts, Me and you sister can get heated, you now have the power to brake the curses on everything" he said to her gently giving her the power in her voice "but you have to find you're voice"  
"Constant Vigalance, then Harry" he nodded and we both cicirled each other.  
"Confundo"  
"Expelliarmus"  
Sparks flew like fireworks towards one another as we both dived behind two large rocks. The sound as the two spells connect let out a huge crackling sound like lighting, a red stunner few past my ear as I none verbally sent a very nice bat boggy hex towards him.  
Holding on to a tree branch as the tree grew from the ground. I hid in the branches as I spotted Harry from my purch and sent him the explosion curse. He rolled out the way of the explosion as it let of a huge bang. He sent back a white spark at the tree and I backflipped off the tree as it exploded infront of my eyes. I landed on my feet on the cusioned ground I charmed it to be like landing on a trampaline. Grinning at Harry and Bella to let them know I was okay, i sent harry a fury of birds to attack him along with the soft golf balls.  
I ran towards another large rock as I was hit from a pushing curse and I flew across the field in to the shimmering wall which bounced in red around the area as I bounced off it and landed on a red square on the ground, groaning I flipped from my back to my feet as I took in a large werewolf; Bella almost screamed in horror as I side stepped and counteracted all his swips and claws. A loud growl had filled the area and Harry awaken the Vampire dummy, to distact it. It didn't work as they were charmed to fight of the ememy, the wolf ran towards Harry who sent it back. The large Vampire charged at me and I ran up the chest and grabbed the head in a flip and landed with the head in my hands and the body behind me. Harry sent an explosion spell and I threw the head in the path of the spell and it expolded in my face in a feathery dust.  
Harry laughed at my slight reddened face and I had sent him rapped curses and he sent back the basket balls and charmed the bludgers after me.  
"Accio Broom" I said as I ran up a growing piece of rock; and jumped right off the end and Bella screamed in Horror as I jumped right of the end...on my moving broom.  
She sighed in relief as she watched in amazment, she was kind of glad she wasn't magical if this battle was only a pratice one.  
A large boom had caused her to jump and look over to Harry who had smoke coming from his hair and ears but looked okay, by the sheer shit eating grin on his face. "EL" he screeched as I giggled from the sky.  
"COME ON HARRY; YOU'RE AN AUROR" I screeched at him.  
he growled and sent no less than 20 curses my way; the final wind blowing curse hit me as I fell from the broom on to the soft playing field below.  
I jumped back on the balls of my feet as I sent curse after curse as harry ducked dived, flipped and dodged the curses.

He grinned as he stood, and hour later; sweat now poured on his face as everything had been pretty much destroyed.  
Harry began to shake and turn slowerly in to a stag; Bella was used to this as I began to shift in to a white tigar; we pranced and danced around each other I growed as Harry stomped his feet and began using his antlers.  
"HOGWARTS" Bella screeched pale slightly standing outside the cloke shaking, we transformed back as she called on all curses and spells to break excpet the ones around her; inluding our animagus charm.  
I apperated towards Bella in a hurry as she was pale beyond compare and Harry ran to her.  
"You're lazy El" he said rolling his eyes.  
"Look at my sister Harry, really look, something spooking her" She looked over my shoulder and a pricking at the back of my neck started.  
"Ella" Harry said gulpping and looking in horror above my head "I'm so fired for this" He muttered  
"What? What the fuck-" Harry span me round and pointed to the trees, sure enough my jaw dropped in horror as I looked at the tree line.

"Oh shit!" I said...

 **Hi there how was that uh? hope you liked it :) what a cliffy wonder what she saw, I bet most would guess anyway but what a way to kick things off. My first fake battle scene what did you think? My OC alethic ability and fighting is based of black widow and the flips and twists and dodging that harry did was based of Captain America; well basing the moves of them, yes I was watching Winter solider while writing this. (I don't own them)**  
 **I love cliffys as well they keep you coming back for more :D**  
 **anyhow till next time rate and reveiw**


	5. Chapter Four

**HELLLO :) please dont hate me for leaving it like that. but i swear its all good this end; I've currently found my writting muse and well its good but I dont want to rush it nor lose my muse so I am slightly excited :) anyway dont own anything reckonised so on with the show.**

Chapter four  
 _Previously on Magic Mates:-"HOGWARTS" Bella screeched pale slightly standing outside the cloke shaking, we transformed back as she called on all curses and spells to break excpet the ones around her; inluding our animagus charm._  
 _I apperated towards Bella in a hurry as she was pale beyond compare and Harry ran to her._  
 _"You're lazy El" he said rolling his eyes._  
 _"Look at my sister Harry, really look, something spooking her" She looked over my shoulder and a pricking at the back of my neck started._  
 _"Ella" Harry said gulpping and looking in horror above my head "I'm so fired for this" He muttered_  
 _"What? What the fuck-" Harry span me round and pointed to the trees, sure enough my jaw dropped in horror as I looked at the tree line._

 _"Oh shit!" I said..._

I looked on in horror at the tree line; there was exactly 8 pairs of golden eyes staring at us in awe, shock, or horror. The Cullens, dressed to the nines in what I assume in muddy designer gear;  
"Harry, go to the trees take Bella home; Bella for heavens sake make sure he dosn't call the minister go to the tree's apperate there" I whispered the last part as they both nodded. I never did take the lead but Harry was too shocked to do anything; his job is now on the line because we were stupid; we have broken the Law and now we had to pay for it, also I didn't know how much the Cullen's had seen, my wand back up my sleeve for safe keeping, as Harry dragged Bella away, she willingly followed she knew how messy it can become and my sister didn't need to be inovolved in it whincing as they walked slowerly towards me, a handsome blonde male took the lead and he held the hands of a caramel haired women who had a heart shaped face, she smiled softly as they came to a stop.  
my mind raced on how many I could get with a memory charm; before the other half realised what I had done. Smiling at them I discreatly wondered if I could use a sleeping charm and do it that way.  
"My names Carlisle," A musical voice cut through my musing "this is my family, I trust you know my children from school but this is Esme" a warm smile was on both there faces but yet it held the signs on confusion.  
I nodded "El Swan" I said shaking his hands, I noted how cold he was but never focused on it; I had more pressing matters to deal with  
"What are you and Bella doing out here?" Alice asked  
"Showing Harry around; you see he's from my school we were showing him the best bit of the woods." I said "Hang on! What were you guys doing out here? there's no one for miles? execpt the family in glass house"  
Carlisle nodded and took the lead, "Thats out home, and we were hiking team building really, theres been a fair amout of arguments between the children"  
"Oh sorry shouldn't have asked" Now feeling a little guilty. A calmness came over me as Carlisle voice soothed my worries- well I think it what did it.  
"Is that blood?" Carlisle asked me his doctor mode clicking in to gear  
"UH what?" I asked looking down at me My clothes were burnt in places, muddy, sweaty and some bit had blood, I lifted my top up to just under my breast and winced at the small slice that went across the belly button to my side, it wasnt a lot of blood but a single trickle went down my toned tummy and went to my the top of my jeans. A very faint growl could be heard but I thought nothing of it.  
"Damn girl! what happened english?" Emmett said I didnt notice everyone but Alice and Edward tence.  
"Harry you bastard you got me" thinking of the cutting curse I thought I dodged. "oh erh nothing"  
"Do you want to come to our home we can get you cleaned up and Carlisle can see to your injuries" Esme said.  
hmmmmm I need to find a way to see how much they saw  
"She wants to know how much we saw" Edward said softly; it was very faint almost like buzzing but my magic picked it up easier as it was a very alkward scilence. It almost sounded like the wind but still I manged to pick it up.  
I glanced at Edward taking my chance.  
"Saw what?" I said almost as softly.  
They looked at me in sock.  
"You heard that?" Edward said and I nodded;  
"Lets go back to the house, let my father clean you up and we can explain" Alice's voice asked.  
"Erh okay, I'll text my sister let them know where I am" they nodded and walked back towards the forest; "how'd you get out here so far; the house about three miles from here?" I asked a look was passed through the Cullens "Right later" I said walking towards the Cullen parents.  
"Wait do you even know where your going?" Edward asked.  
"Yep" I said popping the 'p' I walked in a genral direction until i heard Emmetts voice  
"El?" He asked i nodded  
"Its this way isn't it?" I said turning away from where I was heading; to the opposite direction he laughed and smiled  
"Come on English I'll give you a lift" I giggled as he threw me on his back  
"How fast can you run?" I said giggling he laughed and with out warning he sped out the wood  
"BLOODY HELL" I screeched. My voice lost in the wind; we soon reached the Cullen home Emmett dropped me on my feet and went inside as I gazed up at the home. Let me tell you it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was large homly and made of pretty much glass;  
"This is the one place we don't have to hide" Said a thick southern voice behind me; maing me jump  
"AHHH" I screeched jumping in the air. thick cold musculy arms caught me before I fell down;  
"Sorry Darlin'" he said from behind my ear, making me shiver as I looked in to golden eyes "Jasper Hale" he whispered  
"I Know; we have history together" I said as he held his hand out to me and led me to the house; the other family memebers were already in the large living room.  
"And Gym" He mentioned.  
"How do you do?" I asked shaking there hands.  
"We are okay thank you" Said Carlisle, "may I ask what that was? out in the field?" his eye shone with knowloge  
"Well erm, erh" I moved one foot infront of the other. looking down at my dirty feet "Could you clean me up before I explain, you see it a big secret" I said Carlisle nodded  
"Of course follow me" I followed Dr Cullen, with Jasper following me. We arrived at another room on the second floor and it was a large office with filled to the brim with wall to wall bookshelves; there was a black couch which had a oak coffee table in the middle along with a matching office desk, with mordern computer on. Carlisle went to the office chair which matched the couch and pulled a large balck doctors bag from underneath the desk.  
Jasper took me to the couch as Carlisle put on plastic gloves; I took off my top as I laid down making sure to cover the left side of my side and back. I was in leggings and a pink sports top. I noticed Jasper's eye darken slighty as he peeked but then his eyes quickly went to my face. I winked as he caught him looking and he just smirked in my direction.  
"Can you tell me what happened?" Carlisle asked as his gloved hands checked my stomach. I shook my head.  
"Hard to explain?" he asked I nodded and hissed as Carlisle's hands pressed on a tender bit of my ribs "Sorry" he said as he quickly checked the cut "Cracked ribs and a few brusied bones but all is good. You don't need sitches for that either" he said pointing to my pale scar, I nodded.  
"Thank you " I said sitting up and putting on my shirt  
"Please call me- what's that" He voice behind me. I hadn't realised he'd gone back to the desk, my shirt was half way down my back.  
"Erm nothing" I said quickly pulling the shirt the rest of the way down. A cold hand stopped me and i looked at Jasper who's eyes had darkened in anger, I flinched as Jaspers hands pulled my shirt back up.  
"Please don't" I said quitely the ghost of fingers on my back removed themselves from the scars.  
"I'm sorry ma'am" He said, he quickly moved to my front where I could see him.  
"What happened miss Swan?" The good doctor asked, He's eyes showing concern I shook my head.  
"I can't please don't make me" I said craddling my legs in my arms, an arm wrapped around me. I looked at Jasper's concerned face; his eyes swimming across my shaking body  
"We won't make you do anything, you don't want to do darlin'" I hadn't noticed that Carlisle had left us to go down stairs. It was just me and Jasper.  
"Why are you being like this?" i asked "I gathered you're not normally this close to humans" I took in his shocked form. "yes, I know what you are" I said quitely. There was a loud bang from some where in the house and Jasper's growl made me jump. he hugged me gently and smiled at me. "It's just Rose; she's pissed" I giggled  
"We studied creatures like you in school" I said  
"What type of school teaches that?" I shook my head.  
"I know your family can hear me; so it's only right for me to tell you mine as I know your secret; just please please keep an open mind" I begged him.  
"Darlin' your in a house full of Vampires, I think we can be open-minded" he said grabbing my hands.  
I giggled as he pulled me from the couch and lead me down stairs where the family was waiting. He didn't let me go and kept our hand joint as we sat on the coutch with Alice on the floor by my feet.  
"Eddie, would you mind fetching Harry? the poor sod probrabily getting fired by this point, he'll be at mine" Edward nodded and left.  
"I'll explain once he gets here, do you mind ally cat?" she squealed and shook her head I ran my fingers through her short hair "I find that I need to keep my hands busy; this story it's far from a happy one; but you know it does get better" I began brading Alice's hair one handed; as Jaspers thumb ran over my knuckel's over my other hand; Harry and Edward came about five mintues later.  
"Well?" I asked he shook his head  
"Ron's doing clean up; Hermione's throwing a fit, and Minster's said we can trust them. Oh Dr. Cullen our minster said's you his wishes" Carlisle looked confused for a fraction of a second.  
"Minister?" he asked I nodded  
"Minister Kingsly took over from Fugde" he gasped, Edward shot his head around  
"Why didn't you tell us" he said  
"It was not my secret to tell" He said "You must be Mr Potter?" Harry nodded and shook his hands "yes you have you're mothers eyes, I know it is late but I am truly sorry for your loss"  
"You knew her?" Carlisle shook his head  
"Not personaly but you're father spoke often when he worked for the minstry; I was working along side him for a while during the first war; Esme you rememer James Potter?"  
she nodded as Harry sat next me on my other side  
"Yes," she said  
"That's his son, Little harry" she gasped  
"Oh my" she got up and dragged him from the sofa, and hugged him his glasses ascew and he blushed "Yes i can see the reseberlance now," She siad pushing him at arms lengh to take a look a t him "A bit thin but yes defently James's son; I'll make you some thing to eat Harry dear. You're far to thin for my liking " she rushed to the kitchen and made him somthing at vampire speed; she was back with a ham and cheese sandwiches pilled high and an apple on a plate before he'd even sat down.  
"Thank you but you didn't have to Mrs. Cullen" She shook her head and pushed the plate to him  
"It is not a problem," she siad and smiled at me as I swipped a sandwich.  
"So is some one going to expain or what?" Emmett said  
"Oh yeah El" Harry said I glared I sighed  
"Me and Harry are witches" I siad He coughed  
"I'm a wizard actully"  
"What no you're not" Emmett said I rolled my eyes  
"Well how you explain the field, I trust you know what happened out there" I muttered  
"Well ergh erm" He huffed and cuddled up to Rosaile  
"See my point" I said smuggly still playing with Alice's soft locks  
"So what we saw?" Jasper said  
"A magical duel" I said "Harry, needed the practice; he's training to be an auror" I said "A magical cop" i explained to the confused look "We wasn't actully gonna hurt eachother, just maim, which reminds me Potter I owe you for the cutting curse" He gulped  
"Shit, thought you dodged it" I shook my head  
"Nope" he grinned  
"Love you"  
"Doesn't work" I said a glint in my eye as I smirked  
"Well care to tell us what happened since the first war?" Carlilse asked i nodded and looked at harry, I pulled my hand from Jaspers and stopped playing with Alice's hair I tapped her shoulder and she moved closer to bash and sat on the floor by her feet, a knowing look in her eye.  
I waved my wand "now I need no intrupstions, where I am going to is a very dark place, it is not a happy story it is far from it" I said looking around the room, the memories fresh in my mind,.  
"When a magical child is born; they are automatically written in a book. a register of some sorts; when I was born, i was written in, which the teachers could not understand; it was unheard to have an american at the school; this school is called Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry; they could not remove my name from there records, it jsut kept appering, so Professor Dumbledore accepted the fate and wrote the letter when i turned 11, i was to be accepted to the most sort out magical boarding school on this earth. I met Harry on the train after my father dropped me off, you see my mother was afriad of my talents, i could do magic from a very young age, I could make things float towrds me, I could change bella's hair. Hell I could go to my parents room without actully moving. My mother was scared so she took Bella and left me with my dad; He embraced the strange; was he scared? of course he was. my mother hated me the fact i wasn't 'normal' in her eyes. she jsut took off, she didn't bother calling my dad about me. she just made sure i wasnt aloud to see bella, of course my father took me to la push,when my mother dropped Bella off here but then brought me back to see her; thats why were so close. My mother actully forbid Bella coming in the summer; when Bella put her foot down and made my dad go to pheonix; I went back to england, Charlie spent two weeks with me and two weeks with bella; sometimes she'd even ask to come to england; they tell my mother they went to france instead" i laughed sorrow looks the cullens gave me "oh don't worry I loved england, the culture the magic, everything. When I turned 14 lord voldermort returned from the dead, don't ask how but it was dark magic. The wizarding world was turned upside down yet agian, the first war people were still reeling from. Harry lost his parents, him self managed to kill voldermort at the end of the first war at just a year old". I said waving my wand around three dark shadow people danced around in front of the Cullen's "The Potter's. Non one survived not one until he decided to kill her," the three figures turned to four as it showed the forth killing the male "James went first, Lily was next" i said as they watched the forth figure wipe out the first and follow a second figure holding a child up some stairs "he was after the baby, but Lily would never let him, she sacraficed herself for the baby" they watched in silent horror as the forth figure wiped out Lily.  
"Some how the child, survived but not one person knows why, not one;" I said as the figure turned on the child. there was a small pop and the figures dissapeared in black smoke "people have thories but most come back to one; the one thing that can survive anything...Love" everyone looked at Harry who just nodded in confirmation.  
"Anyway 14 years old and being told you can't go home back to your father because of the second war, made me angry, made me powerful so naturally i fought against my gardians and trained and trained hard, at 15 I could turn in to animals, at 16 I could cast curses and spells that a fully grown adult could not. So me Harry Ron and Hermione of course, left school and embarked on a long advenchure we collected parts of voldermorts soul and was set to wipe him out. We had to wait till July to do it though as poor harry couldn't do magic outside the school but we could; so we took them far away and distroyed them. We arrived at Hogwarts on the eve Harry turned 17 and war broke, voldermort had numbers in his thousands, from wearwolves, to vampires, to gouls anything and everything he had, we had soldiers too but we spent more times protecting the children. there was kids as young as 11 fighting. we'd lost so many, but he'd lost just as much. i'd lost some one very close to me that day too" I said a tear falling to my cheek as a memory formed in my head  
 _There was fighting all around me; I'd lost harry a while back and Hermione and Ron had gone to the chamber to collect some fangs. I was pulled back behind a broke pillar by strong arms before the green curse caught me_  
 _"Yo come on shadow" Said a voice "conontrate" I looked behind me and a tall lanky red hair with bright blue eyes shine with love_  
 _"Fred" I said hugging him tighly "Oh Fred, I thought I'd lost you" he hugged me back just as tight_  
 _"So did I El so did I, Come on I need to find George" Gripping my hand we fought our way to his twin. There was dead bodies, smoke, and screams all around us._  
 _"PERCY" I screamed "DUCK" Percy ducked just as a curse flew his way i diflected it and send a killing curse back at the death eater, who then crumpled to the ground_  
 _"Come on, Where's george?" Fred siad_  
 _"I'm here" Said the other red head spit of Fred_  
 _"Oh minister?" Percy said turning to the minster of magic who appeared out of no where "I quit"_  
 _"Percy weasley are you joking?" said Fred laughing flicking his wand at a random death eater as I jumped up a wall and crouched, watching the vampire from above stalk Fred jumping down I tore his head off and he helped me burn it "Like actully Jok-"_  
 _A huge BOOM filled the area cutting Fred off, part of the wall blew up and I looked behind me as a grinning blonde haired death eater stood, sending him flying back in to another wall._  
 _"FRED" Screamed George as he dug through the rubble for his brother. Him and Percy moved Freds body from the rubble to on top, there was no blood but a ghost of a smile on his lips as his eyes were closed he was pale but there was no movement from him_  
 _"AHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed falling to ny knees, my magic wipped out several enamies that came too close turning them in to ash, tears fell from my eyes as i cried_  
 _"EL, Lets go, come on his not hurting no more" Harry said I didn't even know he turned up "Come lets finish this - for him" I growled and turned in to my tiger form. running from the others in to the mist of the battle tearing snarling and ripping at anything and everything in front of me_  
"It's okay darlin'" Jasper said as my momery faded  
"I did get my revange though, at the end of the battle, Harry said he was alive, i dragged him kicking and screaming in the hall" I said as another memory came to the front of my face  
 _"AHHH" I heard as i dragged him to the front of the hall, all the eyes on me Mrs. Weasley sobbing and the Weasleys all had thier wands raised_  
 _"NO" I said holding out my hand to them "Let me do it" I glued him to the chair and smiled at his shaking form_  
 _"Do you know what you did?" I said darkly his eyes widened in fear and eh shook his head_  
 _"Voldermort made me, he killed my family otherwise" I shook my head_  
 _"NO" I said smaking his face his screamed in pain as his head went to the side "No one forced you to join and NO ONE FORCED YOU TO KILL, RAPE AND TORCHER" i screamed the last part. I waved my wand_  
 _"Do you know how it felt when you took him away? do you know how his family feel?" he shook his head "No i didnt think so, well let me show you" I siad_  
 _I placed my hands over his heart "it felt a little like this" I siad and chanting quitely, He screamed and screamed, not that it bothered me, until his screaming stopped and something warm and wet was in my hands, "Something like that" I said to his body where it slupped in the chair; his heart was dripping in my hands. The hole where his heart should have been was gaping open and his rips were at odd angle percing his chest._  
 _"Do what you will with the body" I said to the Weasleys and appearated away taking the bloody heart with me._  
"What did you do to the heart?" Emmett asked Harry nodded  
"Yeah what did you do?" He said i grinned "You didn't" I nodded  
"What?" Jasper asked  
"I sent it to his family with a promise of there next" i said grinning  
"Why?" Harry said I shugged "they begged to go to askaban you know"  
I nodded "I know it's safter for them there, I'll kill them when they get out" He grinned at me.  
"So glad your not aloud to be an auror" he muttered  
"why's that?" Rosalie asked  
"Well accidently killing your suprirors kinda gives you a black mark against you" I strugged  
"Accidently?" Harry snorted  
"One wasn't the others were" I said I looked around the group "He wouldn't take the answer no"  
Rosaile growled along with Jasper I shrugged at them.  
"What happened to your back?" Carlisle asked  
"I was captured" is all I said Harry shivered  
"Worst two weeks of my life" He said I nodded. I got up,  
"Promise you it all over now" I siad to him taking a deep breath I lifted my shirt over my head; there was gasps and Jasper growled the loudest; there was scratches along my back from my neck all the way down. it was mangled in deep scars, from whips chains and knife markings along with burns. there was one word written across my back 'whore'  
"Curtisty of Bellatrix LaStrange," I said as Jasper's fingers traced them softly, I shivered as I pulled away from him "I'd refused to give information so i was torchured in all ways, knives whips chains, fire burns, raped, never ate never drank they did it all" I said putting my top back on, suddenly there was a rush of arm and I was scooped up tight in a hug.  
"I'm sorry" I heard Rosile mutter she was the one who hugged me  
"It's okay its over now, most of them are dead or captured" I said as I sat down, Jasper's arms found my middle and I relaxed against his hard chest.  
"anymore questions?" I aksed

We spent all afternoon answering questions and they did ours; we had a new deep found love and respect for one another. Soon it was time to go and meet Charlie adn Bella at the diner.  
"Oh one more thing, Bella knows all about this, not your secret but mine. I understand your secracy, but she is my sister Edward please please don't lie to her no more" I begged he nodded  
"She know soon anyway," harry siad as Jasper led me and Harry to a black mercadies. Edward looked at Harry  
"There are books on your kind. I believe Dr Cullen made it to the history books; she's got a sister for a witch, her bestfriend is a witch also it won't take long, one call to hermione i believe" He said Edward sighed  
"I'd best go see what she knows" I shook my head  
"Tomorrow, take her to the wood, prove it to her first" i said he nodded as we left the garage with jasper driving,  
"Where do you wanna be?" He asked  
"We can pick Bella up and meet charlie, we'll go back with him, I'll portkey after, dinner" Jasper nodded and turned on to my road. He bleeped his horn and Bella came out running locking the door first she dived in the back before it really ran.  
Blushing she looked at Jasper  
"Oh are you joining us?" She asked him, He grinned and shook his head  
"My family and I are going out" he said grinning at her "I thought it be easier to pick you up and take you and your sister to the same place"  
"Oh do you-?"  
"Yes me and my family know about your sister, Carlisle actully knows the minister" He said she blushed again  
"Oh erm okay then" he smiled at her  
"Don't worry ma'am we all have secrets" He said grinning at me. We arrived at the diner and Bella and Harry shot out and went to go find Charlie, Jasper opened his door and went to open mine.  
"Thank you kind sir" I said giggling  
He laughed and held his arm out "Please ma'am let me walk you to your father" He said I nodded and took his arm  
"Ahh El there you are, Who's this?" Charlie said looking at Jasper his eyes fell on our joint arms.  
"Jasper Hale, cheif Swan" He said Carlie watch as Jasper pulled out the chair next to Harry and he helped me in it before extending his hand to my dad  
"Dr. Cullen's kid?" He asked shaking it firmly  
"Yes sir, second eldest son" he said "One of the twins sir" Charlie nodded  
"How did you to meet?" He asked  
"History class sir, your daughters are very clever sir, they are a credit to yourself" Charlie blushed and nodded  
"Thank you"  
"Well I'm must be off; my mother will want me to do my chores, if i may could I have permission to take your daughter El on date friday night sir?" Charlie looked shocked in between me and Jasper, my jaw dropped  
"Well i'm not sure" CHarlie said "El's been through a lot, her last boyfrien-"  
"died, yes she did tell me, but i'd still like to take her out, even if it not a date, may just as friends, i can see if my sisters want to come to, she can bring Bella, and Harry of course" He grinned  
"Well Harry's flying back to England tomorrow, I supose you can but it is up to the girls themselves" Jasper nodded  
"Text me what you want to do El" He siad "Goodbye Harry, Bella, cheif" he nodded at us and left, dad was shocked at thought of not once did he touch me other than to pull my chair.  
"Good kid" dad muttered sitting down  
"I think Dr. and Mrs Cullen did a good job" i giggled  
It was several hours later and Harry left and Bella was in bed when there was a small knock on my window. Jasper was sat on the tree outside the window.  
"Hey" He siad opening it I put fingire to my lips and waved my wand around my room, sure enough there was a quite buzzing and it went quite agian  
"What did you do? Edwards next door but he said he can hear a buzzing sound then it went again, now he can't hear us" i grinned  
"Good I didnt know if it worked with enchanted hearing, its a charm to sound proof a room, i'd didn't want Bella or Charlie hearing, if they were to walk past they'd hear me sleeping"  
"How come i can hear Edward?" i giggled  
"I only sound proofed this room on the inside. Your hearing can still pick up Edward but he can;t hear what's in here"  
"Amazing" Jasper said as he wrapped my quilt around me and then hugged me from behind.  
"I can do it to your home if you like?" I said he grinned at me "I can do it to the bedrooms, and any rooms you study in?"  
"Magic trully is amazing" He muttered and nodded "I think everyone will like that; we finally don't have to hear Rose and Emmett at it" i giggled  
"anyway what Eddie doing in Bells room?" He grinned "She doesn't know does she?" He shook his head  
"Nope" I giggled but paused  
"You did it to me didn't you, last night?" he nodded  
"Sorry ma'am but I had to know you were safe;" he kissed my knuckles  
"Well next time ask...And don't leave my window open" I said snuggling down a sudden wave of tiredness came over me  
"May I take you to school tomorrow?" I nodded  
"Of course you can" I said "how we getting there?" I asked  
"Well it be a borrowed car; I think charlie would mind if i turned up on a bike." I shook my head  
"Bring the bike, Charlie know's my magic would save me, i'm also les clumsy then bella" he nodded  
"What ever you sya darlin'" I smiled and soon fell asleep, dreaming of nothing but gold eyes and blonde hair.

wow chapter four allready I hope you like, I know it seems rushed but honestly I thought it be best to get right on it. I hope I got some right but anyhow enjoy :) xxxx


End file.
